


“Please never stop smiling.”

by ragingred



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, if you stare long enough, one day I'm going to make a pre-established relationship JayTim I swear, to put it simply this is the fic where Tim's smitten by Jason's smile, you'll notice that most of the fics I wrote about JayTim had them already going out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred
Summary: Jason was flashing him his lopsided smile, blue-green eyes twinkling like stars. “Please never stop smiling,” Tim found himself saying. Too bad he couldn’t take it back though.





	“Please never stop smiling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first of all I would like to apologize to those who are probably waiting for me to upload the fanfics - I lost some motivation along the way even though I just needed to post them hahhah and exams are closing in so - yeah.
> 
> Honestly speaking I had originally intended on posting this on my birthday but I forgot I had quizzes the next day and yeah, I'm very sorry though hhhh. And thank you to those who left bookmarks and kudos, I give you my love through this fic.
> 
> I wouldn't want to start rambling so I'll probably going to continue my rant (?) in the Fem!Tim fanfic ahhah.
> 
> This fanfiction is unbeta-ed and since English isn't my native language, expect grammatical errors and typos. Also, they might be OOC so I hope you'll forgive me for it and if you don't like it, please don't read it, in fact, just close the tab immediately, please and thank you.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it, even a little.

Tim knew how many people would say that he was handsome whenever he was smiling – hell, he remembered someone had called him beautiful when he smiled. But obviously people hadn’t seen Jason’s smile.

Tim wasn’t even listening to whatever Jason was saying, only laughing here and there once in a while when Jason did too. The taller man still hadn’t noticed how he wasn’t listening to him though.

Tim didn’t mind. That way he could stare at Jason’s handsome face all day without being complained at. He might look like a creep but if that was what it took to look at Jason’s face then so be it.

Jason didn’t smile that often whenever Tim wasn’t around, he had heard this from Dick who could probably save someone’s life with his smile. Hearing such information from the older man made his heart leap into his throat.

 

* * *

 

_Tim had glanced over to where Jason was standing. He was with Damian who seemed to be scowling and muttering something lowly under his breath so that no one could hear him. He noted the way Jason seemed to a relaxed expression and a lazy smile on his lips._

_“He doesn’t smile at other people the same way he smiled at you,” Dick had whispered into his ear._

_His breath hitched at the thought of it and his body had suddenly became too hot. Tim excused himself from Dick as fast as he could before he embarrassed himself further and went to the balcony._

_With the cool breeze running through his body, Tim found himself relaxing ever so slightly. The faint heat in his cheeks were still there but wasn’t as strong as before. He closed his eyes; letting his brain supplied the images of Jason smiling at him._

_There was that memory where they had done kicking some evil asses, both grappling to the nearest rooftop and then just lying there on the cold ground laughing breathlessly. The skies were painted with stars and instead of looking at them; Tim’s eyes went to where Jason was lying beside him._

_Jason who had tried to kill him, who he had forgiven, who was like a brother to him, who had protected him and who had came to him whenever no one was there for him. He looked so relaxed, chest heaving as their laughter had subsided into small chuckles._

_Jason wasn’t wearing his helmet, he had taken it off before they lied down. Now, with the wind caressing his curly locks and the moonlight shining down on the both of them, Tim found himself unable to look away from the other man._

_Tim was sure he wasn’t breathing when Jason turned to look at him with the softest expression he had ever seen him wear around him. Thankfully, Jason didn’t hear the way his breath hitched ever so slightly when their eyes met._

_The corner of his eyes were crinkling, blue-green irises directed at him, and the way he smiled crookedly at Tim – it was enough for Tim to realize how much in love he was with this man._

_Tim stayed on the ground as Jason went to sit up, one hand supporting him from behind. Tim quietly hoped that the solid ground would just suck him in so that he could die peacefully. Jason wouldn’t like it though – neither would Dick, Bruce, and Alfred, Damian would probably celebrate his death._

_There was also another time when they were both hanging out together – it was nothing special, they were both in their casual clothing and both sitting side-by-side in front of the TV with pizza and Chinese take-outs on their coffee table when Jason snorted._

_Tim, obviously confused and curious, looked over to what Jason was laughing. He was about to ask Jason what was so funny but the words died in his throat when Jason looked at him. The way the sunlight seemed to glow in front of Jason, his pupils were dilated, blue-green irises seeming to soften ever so slowly as his lips moved to say something._

_Tim wasn’t paying attention – the way Jason smiled was enough for him to be distracted. Tim **did** laugh wryly when Jason laughed though so that Jason wouldn’t know that he actually wasn’t paying attention to him._

_Jason was so distracting it was probably going to be the cause of his death someday. Wouldn’t that be the top trending headline? Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, cause of death, Jason’s smile._

_Oddly enough, he could see the tombstone with such writing. Huh._

 

* * *

 

Tim was brought to the present when Jason called out his name and snapped his fingers in front of his face. He shook his head and offered the older man a small smile with a cocked eyebrow.

“Sorry, you were saying?” Jason didn’t seem to be bothered because he just snickered whilst shaking his head.

“You’ve been quiet for a while, I could literally see your soul slipping out of your body,” then Jason’s expression twisted into uneasiness. “I must be boring you, my bad,” he winced and looked away from Tim.

Tim could instantly feel the dread sinking into his bones. “No, no, no!” he exclaimed suddenly, flailing his hands – surprising Jason in the process because of the gesture. He cleared his throat and scratched his cheek, eyes avoiding Jason’s.

“It’s just – I was just thinking of something,” Jason quirked an eyebrow so Tim quickly added, “It’s not important, not work related or anything so don’t worry,” Tim wasn’t even sure Jason would worry about him but –

“Hey,” Jason’s voice was enough to snap him out of his internal monologue, “You know you can tell me anything, yeah?” judging from the slight furrow in Jason’s eyebrows, Tim could definitely conclude that Jason was worried.

Tim could feel his throat drying up at the concerned look painted all over his face, “Yeah, I know, Jay,” he replied with a smile making its way to his lips.

Jason seemed to be sighing quietly before he laughed, “Good to know,” he muttered under his breath yet loud enough for Tim to hear him.

Tim didn’t know how long he had been staring at Jason until the said man turned his head around and made a sound in the back of his throat faintly. “What? Is there something on my face?”

‘ _Yes, the domino,_ ’ Tim wanted to say but didn’t. Instead of replying, Tim just shrugged his shoulders and chose to look at the sky instead, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. Hopefully there wasn’t enough light so that his blush couldn’t be seen.

Jason scoffed, chuckling afterwards. “You’re weird, Timmers,” his tone was fond and Tim could feel his skin tingling from the sound of it. “That’s what I like about you I guess,” he mused under his breath after a while.

Well now Tim’s cheeks were in a state of inflaming inferno. He turned his head to look at Jason, Tim shouldn’t really take Jason’s words to heart that easily but he couldn’t help it.

Jason was flashing him his lopsided smile, blue-green eyes twinkling like stars. “Please never stop smiling,” Tim found himself saying. Too bad he couldn’t take it back though.

Through the dim lighting, somehow he could see the redness making themselves apparent in Jason’s cheeks and of course Tim imitated the action. “I mean – !” Tim started rambling on before Jason could say anything.

The hand covering his lips was the only thing stopping him from embarrassing himself further. ‘ _Jason’s hand is warm,_ ’ he thought distractedly. He snapped out of it when he realized Jason’s face was centimeters apart from his though.

Several seconds later – which felt like an eternity for Tim – Jason snorted and laughed breathlessly whilst moving away from Tim. Tim’s blue eyes were locked to the way Jason held his stomach and the little snorts here and there.

When Jason’s laughter finally died down, he was swiping the corner of his eyes away with his thumb. “If that’s what you want then sure, I’ll smile a lot more often around you,” he still had a smile on his lips.

Tim could feel his whole body heating up almost instantly at the sight of the smile on Jason’s handsome face. His breath hitched and he really had the urge to hide his face from the other man, Jason’s smile was blinding him.

“You should do that in front of everyone – smile I mean, you should smile more often,” though Tim didn’t really want other people to look at a smiling Jason. They might die of a heart attack or something.

“Not only in front of me and all,” he continued whilst flailing his hands a little in the air.

Jason let out a breathless chuckle, his eyes went half lidded as he and Tim locked gazes. “I do smile a lot,” he started off, “Well, in front of you at least,” he shrugged one of his shoulders nonchalantly, completely unaware what he was doing to Tim’s heart.

“You probably don’t know but when I smile, your face goes all flushed and you get all flustered and it’s so fucking cute you’re _killing_ me,” Tim concluded that Jason was probably overreacting.

But who was he to judge? Jason did the same thing to him too. “Then you have no idea what you smiling do to me,” was what Tim said.

Tim basked in the triumph of Jason’s cheeks turning into a rosy pink color in the dim moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters mentioned above, I only own my writing style and that's about it I think?
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, basically anything is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading and let's meet in another fanfiction!


End file.
